


Campo Gravitacional

by tsukking (sheerantostyles)



Category: Free!
Genre: Escuela, Español | Spanish, Fluff, Free! - Freeform, High School, M/M, Newton - Freeform, Physics, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, estan estudiando, fisica, leyes de newton
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 15:16:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3941602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheerantostyles/pseuds/tsukking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagisa y Rei estudian para una prueba de física.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Campo Gravitacional

**Author's Note:**

> No hay spoilers y los personajes no me pertenecen, (lo cual es una lastima).

''La tercera Ley de Newton es la de 'acción-reacción,' significa que si se ejerce una fuerza, otra fuerza de igual magnitud pero pero en dirección opuesta también será ejercida.'' Explicó Rei a Nagisa.  
  
Nagisa estaba estudiando con Rei después de clase, necesitaba estudiar para un examen y le gustaban las explicaciones de Rei, así que ya era una rutina que antes de un examen Rei le explicara a Nagisa y así estudiaban ambos en la casa de alguno de los dos. _(Aunque no todos los días tenían examenes, pero todos los días 'estudiaban' juntos.)_ En esta ocasión estaban en la casa de Rei, quien estaba recostado contra su cama, mientras que Nagisa se encontraba sentado frente a él.  
  
''Es decir, si empujas la pared con tu mano, con una fuerza determinada, la pared no se va a mover, pero sus partículas sí y estan ejerciendo una fuerza de igual magnitud sobre tu mano.'' Dijo Rei, haciendo la demostración y empujando la pared junto a él con su mano.  
  
''Ohh, ahora entiendo Rei-chan,'' dijo Nagisa mientras tomaba apuntes en su cuaderno. ''Por eso se llama Ley de 'acción-reacción, huh. Okay! ¿Cuál es la siguiente?'' Preguntó.  
  
''Um, la cuarta Ley de Newton es la del 'efecto gravitacional,' entre mas grande sea una masa, mas grande es su campo gravitacional.'' Dijo Rei, recitando primero la teoría. ''Por ejemplo, el sol es una masa lo suficientemente grande para hacer que los planetas de nuestro sistema giren a su alrededor. Esto significa que los planetas se ven atraídos por su campo gravitacional. Umm...'' Rei cerró sus ojos, acomodó us gafas y siguió hablando, ''de hecho, en este momento hay partículas muy pequeñas gravitando alrededor tuyo Nagisa-kun, se ven atraídas por tu campo gravitacional.'' Dijo Rei mirando a Nagisa, buscando en su rostro algún indício de confusión, pero solo había asombro.  
  
''Ohhh, que geniaaal!'' Exclamó Nagisa pasando una mano alrededor de su cabeza, como si así puediera atrapar las partículas que gravitaban entorno a él. Rei no pudo evitar reír un poco, Nagisa se veía muy dulce; asombrado y un poco sonrojado tras darse cuenta de que Rei se reía de él.  
  
''También existen fuerzas de atracción y de repulsión,'' continuó Rei tras haber controlado su risa. ''Umm... a veces sucede incluso con las personas cotidianamente, puede que una persona se acerque mucho a otra y esta se aleje inconscientemente, eso es una fuerza de repulsión, por ejemplo.'' Terminó Rei pensando en algún otro ejemplo que pudiera darle a Nagisa.  
  
''Oh, que interesante, o sea que si uno se acerca mucho a una persona puede que se distancie o se aproxome más, porque se ve atraída o no hacia uno.'' Dijo Nagisa pensativo.  
  
''Mmm, si.'' respondió Rei distraidamente, aún buscando otro ejemplo. Aunque parecía que Nagisa había comprendido, por lo cuál continuaría con la siguiente ley. ''Bueno, la quinta Ley se usa para hallar el a...''  
  
''...''  
  
''...¿Nagisa-kun?!? ¿Qué estás haciendo?'' Preguntó Rei alarmado. Nagisa había gateado por encima de su cuaderno y del de Rei, efectivamente arrugando unas cuantas hojas y empujando algunos lapices durante el corto trayecto. Ahora se encontraba frente a Rei, lo tomó por los hombros para apoyase y se sentó a horcadas sobre él.  
  
''Mmh, estoy probando la teoría, Rei-chan,'' dijo Nagisa acercando su rostro al de Rei.  
  
''¿Ehh? ¿De qué hablas Nagisa-kun?'' Preguntó Rei bastante confundio pero sin alejarse de Nagisa.  
  
''Bueno, tu dijiste que una persona podía sentir atracción o repulsión hacia el campo gravitacional de otra persona, y nosotros somos amigos, así que estaba probando la teoría.'' Respondió Nagisa uniendo su frente con la de Rei.  
  
''¿Huh? Pero Nagisa-kun, eso no fun-'' Comenzó Rei.  
  
''¿Y sabes qué comprobé, Rei-chan? Como no te alejaste, de mí, ni siquiera ahora, eso significa que te atraigo,'' dijo Nagisa sonriendo pícaramente.  
  
Rei se sonrojó. ''Pero Nagisa-kun, los campos gravitacionales no s-''  
  
''Y yo también me siento atraído por tu campo gravitacional Rei-chan,'' susurró Nagisa, interrumpiendo a Rei por segunta vez.  
  
Ahora Rei estaba rojo como un tomate. ''Bueno, técnicamente fuiste tu el que se acerco a mí, entonces eso no contaría como-''  
  
''Oww, Rei-chan!!'' Exclamó Nagisa con frustración separandose un poco de Rei, ''ya deja de ser tan denso, sé que eres muy inteligente, ¿sí? Supongo que lo que quiero decir es que me gustas Rei-chan,'' Nagisa se sonrojó y se tapó el rostro con las manos. Enserio, había tratado de decirselo de la manera mas clara posible sin decirselo literalmente. Pero Rei ni se había inmutado, él era muy inteligente pero, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan _ciego_ y no darse cuenta de lo que Nagisa estaba intentando decir?

Si Rei estaba como un tomate antes, ahora estaba en llamas. Respiro profundamente dos veces y abrazó a Nagisa, pasando sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Nagisa, lo hizo sin pena y sin vacilar, sintiendose por primera vez seguro de su desición, porque era bastante obvio que a él también le gustaba Nagisa, y se sintió como un tonto por no darse cuenta antes. Era cierto que Nagisa se insinuaba ante él, y se comportaba de manera mas amigable y afectuosa con él que con el resto de los chicos; pero Rei pensó que solo lo hacía porque era nuevo en el grupo y no quería que se sintiera excluido, incluso también podía ser porque estaban en el mismo grado. Pero ya nada de eso tenía sentido.

Después de un segundo, Nagisa respondió al abrazo de Rei y lo apretó con fuerza. ¿Qué pasaría ahora? Nagisa no lo sabía. ¿Era un abrazo de condolencia o un abrazo porque el sentimiento era mutuo? Aunque Nagisa sabía que ambos compartían sentimientos parecidos, cabía la posibilidad de que Rei no estubiera listo o estubiera tratando de evadirlo, lo cuál sería bastante malo para Nagisa, quien en aquel momento no estaba seguro de nada.

''Lo siento Nagisa-kun,'' dijo Rei con su rostro hundido en el cuello de Nagisa. ''Enserio, perdón por no haberme dado cuenta antes, yo también me siento así, tu... tu también me gustas.'' Respondió Rei al tiempo que sus mejillas enrojecían de nuevo.

Nagisa rió sientiendose aliviado y contento. ''Eso ya lo sabía Rei-chan, pense que aún necesitabas tiempo o algo para confesarte, pero jamás imagine que lo haría yo primero. Supongo que el tiempo me parecio indicado, no sé.'' Respondió Nagisa sonriendo ampliamente y besando el cabello de Rei.

''¿Heh!?'' Rei se apartó bruscamente, abriendo los ojos de par en par, ''¿ _ya_ lo sabías? ¿Y no te ibas a confesar sino que estabas esperando a que _yo_ lo hiciera!?'' Exclamó Rei.

''Bueno...'' ahora era Nagisa quien intentaba esconder sus mejillas coloradas, ''pensé que todavía no estabas seguro de si te gustaba o no, no sé, no se me cruzó por la mente que tendría que hacerlo yo.'' Respondió Nagisa bajando la mirada.

Rei suspiró y sonrió. Tomó delicadamente la mejilla de Nagisa y levantó un poco su rostro para que lo mirara. ''Um, bueno supongo que... como ambos sentimos lo mismo... um, quieres... umm... tu sabes,'' Rei suspiró de nuevo intentando calmarse mientras sentía como su rostro enrojecía. _(De nuevo.)_ ''Um, ¿Nagisa-kun? ¿Quieres salir conmigo?''

Nagisa rió de alegria, tomó a Rei por las mejillas y planto un beso en sus labios. Uno corto, pero aún así un beso, su primer beso con Rei.

Rei estaba atónito, sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos y sus mejillas tan coloradas que Nagisa se estaba comenzando a preocupar por la cantidad de sangre que se estaba acumulando en las mejillas del chico. Rei pestañeó un par de veces y dijo, ''¿supongo que eso es un sí?''

Nagisa rió de nuevo. ''Claro que sí, pero Rei-chan, ¿es necesaria una cita? Después de todo el tiempo que hemos estado juntos, ¿no quieres ser mi novio y ya?'' Preguntó Nagisa enredando sus dedos en un mechon de cabello de Rei.

Rei ni siquiera lo pensó y negó con la cabeza. ''Pero solo hemos estado juntos como amigos, si salimos en una cita será diferente.''

''¿En qué sentido?'' Preguntó Nagisa frunciendo el ceño y ladeando la cabeza.

Rei acomodo sus gafas y aclaró su garganta.

''Tu, Nagisa-kun, serás como el planeta tierra para mi,  
y yo, seré la luna, y gravitaré a tu alrededor,  
sin ninguna otra disculpa, mas que mi sentimiento de atracción por tí,  
trataré de brindar luz a tus noches sin esperar mas que me dejes habitar en tu campo gravitacional.''

''Ugh, Rei-chan,'' dijo Nagisa escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de Rei, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. ''Quién pensaría que podrías llegar a ser tan cursi?''

**Author's Note:**

> Ehh! No sé que fue eso. Inspirado por... mi clase de física del bimestre pasado...  
> Espero que les haya gustado? o no?  
> Gracias por leer!


End file.
